


Bend And Not Break

by themayqueen



Series: Silk Scarves [1]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Family Drama, First Time, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Short, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac needs Taylor and maybe, just maybe, Taylor needs him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend And Not Break

"Umm... Natalie's pregnant."

Zac doesn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. He has to move, has to get out of the room. No one notices, of course. They are all too busy trying to figure out whether to congratulate or castrate and Zac slips out of sight easily.

He sits in the bathroom for what might be an hour, counting and recounting every tile on the floor and every flower on the wallpaper. It doesn't make him feel any better.

Part of him is surprised that no one has found him, but he has chosen this particular bathroom, tucked into the corner of their garage-turned-studio, precisely because no one would think to look in it. When a knock finally does come at the door, he isn't surprised at all that it's accompanied by Taylor's voice.

"Zac?"

His voice is soft and it even sounds a little bit scared. Zac ignores him but he doesn't go away. He knocks and knocks, softly at first, but gradually Zac can hear Taylor's annoyance growing and the knocks get louder. He doesn't want to, but he knows he has to answer it.

When he opens the door, he does not speak and neither does Taylor. Zac can do nothing but stare at his brother and ponder the tracks of tears that mar his face. Taylor is the only person he knows who can make crying looking beautiful. As for himself, he probably looks like an idiot standing there with his puffy eyes and red face. Just another thing about Taylor that frustrates him.

"Zac, let me in."

He doesn't speak but he backs up enough to let Taylor in. The bathroom is small and there's barely enough room for the two of them. Zac doesn't know what else to do so he just curls up in the corner beside the toilet, as far away from his brother as he can get.

"So you're gonna move in here, huh? I don't think there's really room for a bed, but if it's where you wanna live..." Taylor's lips turn up in a small smile but it fades away quickly when he realizes his joke isn't getting a laugh.

_"Why?"_

It's the only word that Zac can say.

Taylor falls to his knees and crawls across the floor toward Zac. He doesn't say anything, just takes Zac in his arms and holds him while they cry, their tears mixing together. Zac holds Taylor so tightly, like maybe it's the last chance he'll have.

"I'm so sorry..." Taylor finally says, his voice coming out in gasps and hiccups. "I didn't mean for this to happen, but you know I don't have a choice now. I have to... god, you and me couldn't be together like that anyway, Zac."

Zac nods because he knows everything Taylor has said is the truth. But the truthfulness doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Will you leave me?"

Taylor doesn't answer. He presses his lips to Zac's forehead then his cheeks, left then right, and finally his lips. The kisses are soft and gentle like they used to share, the kind of kisses Zac was beginning to think he had imagined. He wants to resist, just out of sheer stubbornness, but he can't and soon he is kissing Taylor back, parting his lips to let his brother's tongue in.

It's like that kiss is one the spark that sets off a fire in them and Taylor is scrambling to make his way into Zac's lap, clawing at the clothing that separates their bodies. Zac's hands trail up and down Taylor's chest, leaving a trail of fingernail marks down to the waistband of his pants. Their hands can't move fast enough, it seems.

When the clothes are finally shed, both boys lay panting for a moment, taking their time to remember the way it feels, their bodies pressed together. Zac thinks he could stay like this forever, Taylor's soft, warm body wrapped around his.

Taylor plants a wet, hot kiss on Zac's lips before peeling himself away, reaching for the medicine cabinet. He returns to Zac's lap with a small bottle in his hand.

"Tay--"

Zac is cut off by Taylor's lips crushed against his again. The kiss is short and pleading. Taylor presses his face to Zac's, forehead to forehead, and stares in his eyes. Zac can see the tears welling up again and he wants to do whatever he must to keep them from falling.

"Please," Taylor whispers.

That's all the begging it takes. Zac trembles but nods his head. He'll do it. He'll do anything for Taylor.

He watches his brother open the bottle and squeeze some of the clear liquid onto his hand. His eyelids flutter when it touches him. Taylor's hand is warm but the lube is cold and the mixture of feelings is nearly too much for him to handle. He grasps desperately at Taylor's thighs, his fingernails digging into the pale flesh.

Zac was already halfway hard and it isn't long before he's aching and throbbing in Taylor's hand. That's when Taylor stops. His eyes trained on Zac's, never breaking the connection, Taylor repositions his body. He sinks slowly, carefully onto Zac's cock, taking it in inch by inch. Zac doesn't think he could move even if he wanted to; he wants – no, needs – to stay perfectly still and just feel it all.

They've touched before, but this is new. Everything about it, every sensation, is brand new. The way that Taylor moans as he rocks up and down on Zac's cock is the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He knows that no one else will make Taylor feel this way. No one else will hold Taylor's hips the way he does and no one else will make Taylor's face scrunch up in such agonizing pleasure.

He realizes, in that moment, that Taylor needs him too. He _can't_ leave him now.

He's holding on so tightly that he might draw blood, but Zac has to keep his grip, has to keep Taylor as close as possible. With one trembling hand he grasps his brother's cock and begins to stroke it, trying to match the pace of Taylor's movements.

If he could, Zac would make this last forever. But it's over far sooner than he wants. He can tell by the way Taylor is panting, by the way his moans are coming out all breathless. He can't contain his own pathetic moans and whimpers as he tumbles over the edge. A liquid heat courses through his body as he comes and he loses sight of everything. Taylor comes soon after, spilling his seed on Zac's hand and both their chests. It's a mess they'll have to clean up later but for now Zac barely notices.

Taylor doesn't move. He sighs contently, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He rests his head against Zac's shoulder and Zac strokes his back. Zac knows the answer already, but he still needs to ask.

"You won't leave me, will you?"

Taylor shakes his head against Zac's shoulder, then looks up at him. "I could never leave you, Zac. Never."

Zac knows it won't be easy. But maybe, just maybe, it will be okay. He needs Taylor and Taylor needs him, and he's certain that won't ever change.


End file.
